Me enamoré de un cupido
by andreeauchiha
Summary: Y pensar que hace poco eras un cupido, mí amada Sakura, en tan solo unas horas tú y yo seremos esposos, debería darle las gracias a esos hombres que te rompieron el corazón. Hace tantos años que nos conocimos pero tú nunca te fijaste en mí, siempre veías a otros. Sakura, gracias por flecharme. Continuación de cupido.


**Me enamoré de un cupido.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi propia autoría.**

Y pensar que hace poco eras un cupido, mí amada Sakura, en tan solo unas horas tú y yo seremos esposos, debería darle las gracias a esos hombres que te rompieron el corazón.

Hace tantos años que nos conocimos pero tú nunca te fijaste en mí, siempre veías a otros. Después dejaste de hablarme y no supe de ti, cada quién con sus grupos, cada quién con sus amigos, a veces nos veíamos en los pasillos pero tú no me recordabas y solo me sonreías y seguías a ese chico rubio con la mirada. Siempre me di cuenta que tu atención nunca estaba puesta en mí. Cuando nos veíamos en los pasillos o en algún edificio tu mirada siempre estuvo ausente excepto cuando veías al rubio. Me agradaba verte feliz. Entonces siempre fui tu admirador secreto. Pasaron los meses y la elección de carreras estaba cerca, te vi cerca de mi aquel día. Tú estabas con ese pelinegro y tus amigas, no supe como acercarme, al terminar la plática te perdí de vista y de repente te volví a encontrar cerca de los teléfonos, te iba a sonreír pero tu mirada reflejaba una mirada triste y desilusionada, entonces vi que estabas derramando lágrimas, dirigí mi vista a lo que veías y entonces lo vi a él con una pelirroja. Estaba furioso porque te hizo llorar. Vi que te alejaste y no pude detenerte, el tiempo transcurrió y te deje de ver. La ceremonia de graduación llegó y cuando mencionaron tu nombre, vi cómo te levantaste de tu asiento y al llegar al frente lo miraste con desdén y le dedicaste una sonrisa sincera y de ¿amor? Al azabache. Después de ahí no te volví a ver jamás hasta esa fiesta a la que mi hermana me obligó a asistir, ahí estabas con tu hermoso cabello rosa, lo dejaste crecer. Entonces lo viste, aquel azabache de quien no recuerdo su nombre, te acercaste a él y conversaron pero se volvió tenso y empezaron a discutir. Entonces te dejó sola y tu te acercaste hacia donde yo estaba. Me dijiste hola y vi tu cara como la vez en que ese rubio quien resulto ser mi compañero en la facultad de ciencias políticas te rompió el corazón y entonces por instinto te abrace, entonces solo sentí como te alejaban de mi lado y me soltaban un golpe.

-alejate de mi novia, No Sabaku

Aquel pelinegro era tu novio, me quedé en shock.

Deje de verte después de aquella fiesta pero por azares del destino te encontré cuando hacías tus prácticas en un hospital, me comentaste de tu vida y cómo fue que terminaste tu relación con el azabache. Reímos y vi que eras tan linda. Después de ahí nos frecuentamos más seguido, y entonces te me propuse, al principio teníamos tantas dudas de si nuestra relación funcionaría, yo estaba comenzando mi carrera en la cámara de diputados y tu estabas por graduarte de Médico Cirujano. Entonces pasó lo que me temía, volviste ver al rubio y vi como tus ojos brillaban otra vez. Pero viste al azabache y tu cuerpo se estremeció ante su contacto, pensé que iba a hacer el fin de nuestra relación. Esa noche no pude dormir. Dos semanas después Naruto me contó su historia, me confesó que él te amaba pero antes de pensar en ti como una novia siempre te vio como su mejor amiga y él no quería que esa amistad se perdiera y fue por eso que se buscó una novia. Me contó también que Sasuke te dijo que nadie mejor que un médico para ser tu pareja, dijo que se arrepentía de haberte dejado ir porque tenía miedo de que le robaras la fama.

Entonces me dio miedo de perderte, no quise verte por semanas por miedo a que me dejaras por alguno de esos dos pero tu abandono nunca llegó.

Te pedí que te casaras conmigo una tarde de verano, frente a un lago después de una fiesta de disfraces en el cual ibas de princesa y yo de caballero, y en la cual fuiste tentada por ese Uchiha, cuando le dijiste que no con una bofetada supe que me amabas demasiado entonces le gritaste:

-Siempre fui cupido y nunca fui la novia! Déjame ser feliz.

Te fuiste tan enojada que te seguí y después de darte un beso y envolverte entre mis brazos te propuse matrimonio. Fui tan feliz al ver que tu eras feliz y me aceptabas gustosa en tu vida.

Ahora estoy a una oración de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Te miro a los ojos, esos jades tan profundos de los que estoy perdidamente enamorado, te sonrió y digo:

-Acepto.

Te beso y te llevo lejos de la capilla ya que nuestra nueva vida está por comenzar.

Mi cupido te juró que siempre te haré feliz y creo que si debería agradecerles a esos hombres por dejarte ir, sin ellos esto nunca se hubiera logrado. Te amo tanto y eres mi vida.

-Gaara? –me preguntas extrañada

Me limito a sonreírte y acariciar tu vientre, que afortunado soy de tenerte y de ser el padre de tus hijos.

-te amo Sakura, gracias por flecharme.

**Ohaiyo! Bonita noche! aquí les traigo la continuación de cupido, por si alguien quería saber como fue que Gaara entró en la vida de Sakura. Saben hay veces que uno siempre se aferra a ciertos amores pero deberíamos y lo digo en conjunto porque yo debería escuchar mis consejos jejeje eweU , deberíamos fijarnos bien a nuestro alrededor ya que podría existir una persona a quien realmente estamos destinados. Bueno me despido y recomienden estos fics si les han gustado y si quieren dejen un review, me harían sentir muy bien. Y agradezco a todos los que me han dado fav y han dado reviews, realmente me sentí bien con ello.**

**En fin ja'ne!**


End file.
